


You are everything

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Harry wants to go out with his lover or at least planned to.





	You are everything

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-01-09 09:00pm to 09:11pm

Making his way back to the castle, Harry couldn't help but look everywhere but the entrance doors. He had asked Severus to meet him after the game, wanting to whisk him away for a private dinner but had forgotten to take the obligatory shower into account. To be covered in filth was not what he had had in mind for the evening. But first he wanted to see his lover. Needed to see him.  
When he came nearer he still managed to not look. Too intent on not being disappointed. Severus didn't like affectionate displays in public, so he wasn't sure the other man would really be there, but then a chuckle drifted over. What he saw was nothing short of breathtaking. Severus stood next to the old doors, dressed in black jeans, black boots and a crisp white shirt, hair bound into a ponytail, a leather jacket swung lazily over his shoulder. Harry's jaw dropped. Taking the last steps towards his lover he came to a full stop just in front of him, looking deeply into those beautiful black eyes. "You look fucking hot." A dark chuckle met his words. "And you look like you need a shower." Harry laughed then grinned. "Maybe I should take one down in the dungeons. I would be back earlier..." Severus smirked, amused. "I shall accompany you then as I have no desire to find my rooms completely covered in mud." Another grin stole over Harry's features. "Did I mention that I visited your rooms earlier to smuggle my outfit into your bedroom drawer? Can you imagine what I found in there?" Severus cursed softly but not with anger then tried not to smile. "I think I don't wish to know." Harry laughed. "What I found first or the things after that?" When a rosy tinge made itself known on the older man's features, Harry just kissed him.


End file.
